Alone with a Ghost
by HOA4uandme
Summary: "Who are you?"..."I'm Celia"... Who is this Celia girl that keeps appearing in everyone's dreams and what does she have to do with everything weird that has been happening in Anubis House?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so let me know what you think! Just so you know when the word are like ****_this_**** it means you're in the character's dream. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Giggling and Reading.

Eddie's POV-

A week since we saved the world. And you know what? Life is good now. Me and Patricia are back together and since its Friday night we decide to watch a movie. It was nothing special. I didn't even bother learning the name and I fell asleep halfway through. When I woke up the TV was off and everything was dark. I looked at the other side of the couch to Patricia was asleep to.

"Yacker." I said nudging her a bit.

Then I heard someone giggled.

I looked around to see if someone else was in the room. No one was.

"Hey. Yacker." I said nudging her again.

The giggling got louder. It sounded like a girl.

"Patricia!" I said urgently. Her eyes shot open.

"What!?" she said tiredly and annoyed.

The giggling turned into hysterical laughter.

"What's that!?" Patricia said jumping up off the couch now fully awake.

The laughing continued.

I quickly turned on the lights and the laughter abruptly stopped. We looked everywhere but couldn't find anyone.

"Well what was that? You heard the laughter to right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well whatever. I'm going to bed" she said and left the room. I took one last look at the room before turning off the lights and going into my room…

* * *

_I walked into my room. Fabian wasn't there but someone else was. A girl. At least three years younger than me. She had short brown hair that reached her shoulders and had unnaturally pale skin. She was sitting cross legged on my bed reading a book. She looked up at me with dark brown eyes and giggled. It sent a shiver down my spine. It was the same one me and Patricia heard._

_"__Who are you?" I asked. She looked at me with curiously._

_"__I'm not sure you need to know yet." She set down the book on my night stand and stood up with her head tilted. "Why do you call your girlfriend Yacker?"_

_"__Because she yacks a lot" I say without thinking. She laughed._

_"__I can see that. But why do you always call her that? It's not a very nice nickname."_

_I stared at her .How does she even know I call Patricia Yacker? I have never seen her in my life! She looked at my alarm clock._

_"__Well it's about time I go. Thanks for letting me read in here Eddie." She said heading for the door. She knows my name?_

_"__Wait" I said. She stopped. "How is it fair that you know my name but I don't know yours?"_

_"__You're right"_ _she said thoughtfully. "I'm Celia" _

* * *

My alarm clock was blazing its usual annoying beeping sound. Going off at its normal time. But something doesn't feel normal or usual about it. On my nightstand was a beat up looking copy of Mark Twain's Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Weird for two reasons. One is that I have never seen that book before. And two because it's in the same place Celia put her book.

* * *

**So what did you think? Next chapter will be in KT's POV! Ideas are welcomed! **

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Necklace

Chapter 2: The Necklace

KT's POV-

Anubis Night Out. Well for most of us at least. Patricia and Eddie were at a local concert at a café or something. Alfie and Willow were at the aquarium. Jerome and Joy were at the movies. Mara was having dinner with her parents. Fabian was visiting his uncle. Even Victor and Trudy have left for the evening. Where am I? In my room alone. Lovely. But something was tickling my brain and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I unlocked my jewelry box and took out the necklace I had found the previous day. It had a beige color stone pendent with weird little scribbles carved into it on a silver chain. In the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone peeking into the room. I quickly turned my head to see who it was but there was no one there. I brushed it off as my imagination. I put my attention back on the necklace. I had found it among some rocks in the woods and thought it was weird to find something so pretty in the middle of no-where and partially buried. I unclasped it and was about to put it on when I know I saw someone peeking in this time. I dropped the necklace and ran out into the hall to only to once again find no one. I suddenly felt extremely tired and stumbled back to my room and into my bed without picking up the necklace…

* * *

_She was standing in the doorway. Brown hair and eyes. Cut-off jeans and an old looking baggy shirt. She was fifteen at oldest. She was staring at the necklace on the ground. Before I could blink she reached down and snatched it._

_"Give it back!" I said bitterly. She looked at me pitifully._

_"I'm sorry" she said and set it in my jewelry box, shut the lid and locked it. "I'm Celia" _

_"I'm KT" I said awkwardly._

_"I know." Said Celia still looking at the jewelry box. I felt annoyance and anger bubbling inside me._

_"What do you mean you know?" I said in a voice that didn't sound like my own. She looked at me again._

_"I've heard your friends call you that." She said calmly but with sadness in her eyes._

_"Oh" I said feeling slightly bad "You go to school here?"_

_"Something like that" she shrugged. I felt my anger coming back. Why couldn't this Celia girl be more straight-forward? _

_"What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked me in the eye._

_"I'm here to help you."_

_"Well I don't need your help. I'm fine" I said in a tone that shocked me. Why am I so angry?_

_"Maybe for now at least, but unless you get rid of the necklace-"_

_"I'm not getting rid of the necklace!" I said cutting her of._

_"KT if you don't-"_

_"I'll be fine. Now why don't you go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone" I said. Who does she think she is anyway?_

_"I'm sorry 'you' feel that way" Celia said and started to leave. I __did__not__ like the way she was talking. I hurled my pillow at her. But it didn't hit her. It went straight through her…_

* * *

I practically jump out of bed. I look at where Celia had been standing. No one was there. I tried to convince myself it was just a dream. It had to be. I remembered that I had left the necklace on the ground and reached down to pick it up, but it wasn't there. I opened my jewelry box and sure enough there it was. I thought about what Celia said about getting rid of it.

No. This necklace is mine.

* * *

**Hey everyone! From now on I'll try my very best to post twice a week. Plus who should have an experience next? Jerome or Joy? Vote in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Disappearing Apple

Chapter 3: The Disappearing Apples

Jerome's POV

It was late and I was hungry. What else was I supposed to eat other than an apple? I thought as I walked into the kitchen. I picked up one of the three apples in the fruit bowl and was about t take bite when I heard a noise I couldn't describe coming from the hallway. I set down the apple to go see what it was only to find nothing so I returned to the kitchen to retrieve my apple. Only the apple wasn't there. I looked on the floor to see if it fell. Nothing. I went back to the fruit bowl to see there was now only one apple left. What was going on? I picked up the last apple and set it on the counter and crouched down to eye level with it. There was no way this one was disappearing. All of a sudden I heard _someone_ clap next to me so I quickly turned my head to see _who_ it was, but _no one_ was there. I turned my attention back the apple, but of course it wasn't there. I backed away slowly from the counter all the way back to my room. Something weird was going on…

* * *

_I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I saw a girl sitting on the counter juggling something. Apples. _

_"Come in Jerome." She said without taking her eyes off what she was doing. I walked in and looked at her dumbfounded. She laughed. _

_"Uh… Um…" I stuttered._

_"Speak words boy!" she said still juggling._

_"You took the apples?" I said then I thought "Wait… Who are you?"_

_"Yes I did take the apples. My name is Celia" she said with a smile._

_"Well Celia why did you take my apples?" I asked her._

_"Because I LOVE messing with people." Celia said __still__juggling__._

_"How did you learn to do that?" I asked_

_"Do what?" she asked back._

_"Juggle" I said._

_"Oh." Celia said laughing and finally stopped juggling. "My friend Megan taught me."_

_"What is she part of the circus?" I said laughing._

_"Actually. Megan did runaway to join the circus for a few years until her parents found her and shipped her here." She said gesturing around her with the apples in hand._

_"Anubis House? But there is no one here named Megan." I told her confused. Celia nodded._

_"No not anymore, Megan did live here. Just as there once was a girl named Celia Peyton that lived here." She said mysteriously. In the hallway the grandfather clock chimed. "I got to go"_

_"Wait what?" I said confused by what she had just said. She handed me an apple._

_"See-ya later Jerome." Celia said going out into the hall. _

_"Wait!" I said trying to grab her arm but instead my hand went straight through her. She looked down sadly._

"AHHH!" I yelled waking up.

"What? What is it? Are the zombies attacking?" Alfie said standing on his bed holding his squirt gun.

"No. I just had a weird dream that's all." I said. I looked at my dresser where my clock was to check the time. Instead sitting perfectly in front of it was an apple.

* * *

**HAHA! Such a fun chapter to write! Next up is Eddie again! See y'all later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Looking

**Hey Thanks to all the reviewers! It really means a lot! Also silent readers rock! I used to be one to so don't worry about it! Love you all! And now it's time to learn more about Celia…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Looking

Eddie's POV-

"Hey does our room look messier then usual to you?" Fabian asked

"What do you mean?" I said looking up from my laptop. I could tell what he meant. The drawers were wide open. Things we usually keep on the dresser were moved around some of it was even on the floor. "Oh."

"Yeah. You don't think someone was in here do you?" he asked. _Someone was. _No don't think about Celia or whoever she was. It was just a dream.

"It looks like someone was looking for something." Fabian said. My eyes drifted to my book bag where I had put the book that Celia had left on my night stand. Nope. She didn't. Celia was not here a few nights ago. Celia was not reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer on my bed. Celia does not exist.

"Come on man. That might be stretching it." I told him.

"You're right." He said leaving the room. I leaned back against the headboard. Things are definitely getting weirder around Anubis House...

* * *

_'Where is it?" a voice said. _

_"Celia?" I said. Her head popped out from behind the dresser._

_"Have you seen my book? The one I was reading in here?" she asked worriedly. I took it out of my bag and showed her. Her eyes lit up. "You had it?!"_

_"Well it was on my night stand." I handed the book to her. She opened it quickly to a page and sighed with relief. _

_"Ok well bye" Celia said starting to leave._

_"Hey wait." I said reaching out to grab her, but she dodged me and turned around._

_"Don't touch me! You'll just freak out like Jerome and KT." She said._

_"What?" she looked down._

_"I'm not like you Eddie. I'm not" she hesitated "living"_

_"What?"_

_"I died fifteen years ago" she wasn't looking up but I could tell it was hard for her to say._

_"Wait. Jerome and KT have seen you to?" I asked. She nodded. _

_"I was only messing with Jerome. It was important that I talk to KT though."_

_"Why? Why are you here?"_

_"I…I … I have to be here. I can't let it happen again." She said sadly._

_"Let what happen again?" I ask. She looked me in the eye._

_"What happened to me is my own fault. Once you find out you'll disagree, but it is my fault" she said as tears started to fill her eyes._

_"Celia. __What__. __Happened__." I asked firmly. She started to fade._

_"Lawson." She said distantly._

_"Huh?"_

_"My last name. It's Lawson." She repeated and disappeared…_

* * *

"Whoa." I said coming to. There is no way I dreamt up that. I noticed my laptop was still on my bed. I opened it and typed **Celia Lawson **into the search engine. Several articles popped up onto the screen but one caught my attention: **_Search for Student Celia Lawson Comes to Sad End…_** I clicked the link. It was an article from three years ago it read

**Fifteen year old Celia Lawson went missing 12 years ago after a late night walk she did not return alarming her friends at her boarding school into calling the authorities. After several weeks the search was called off by her parents and the case went cold. Last week however a body was discovered in the woods near the school she had attended. DNA testing has confirmed that it is indeed Celia Lawson. We tracked down the girl's roommate Megan Dawson who said "I think part of me knew she was dead the morning I woke up and she wasn't there. She was the best friend a girl could ask for. She was there for you even when you thought you wanted to be alone. Now I just wish I was there for her." We questioned her on that last sentence and found out that Celia had been growingly distant in the weeks leading up to her disappearance meaning she might have had depression and could have killed herself. The family denies this claim. What really happened to Celia Lawson may never be known but we hope in time the truth will come out.**

Wow. I tried picturing that happy, giggly girl that had been reading Tom Sawyer being a depressed girl that could have killed herself. It didn't seem possible, but she did say what happened to her was her own fault. Then again why was it so important that she had to see KT?

* * *

**So that that's what happened to Celia. Or is it? Keep reading to find out!**

**Peace OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lipstick Message

**SOOOOOOO SO Sorry I haven't been on. I haven't had any time to write. But I could bore you with some lame excuse or I could get on with the story so here you go:**

* * *

Joy's POV-

"Hey KT!" I said walking into our room with an arm full of bags from the mall. She didn't look up from her lap-top.

"KT?" I said.

"What do you want?" she said harshly still not looking up.

"Hello to you to, I was wondering why you weren't at the mall. We were supposed to go together." Surprised by the sharpness in her voice.

"I have homework." She said quickly getting up and storming out of the room. What's up with her? I sat down on my bed and started unloading the clothes and make-up I had bought. Unfortunately I had bought the wrong shade of lipstick. That sucks. I set down and start reading a magazine.

* * *

_"Good read?" a voice asked. I looked up to a girl sitting at the other end of my bed._

_"Uh… Kinda. Nothing but gossip really so most of it isn't true." I told not really sure why. She smiled._

_"Gossip? I LOVED gossip, but that's not why I'm here." She said standing up. "Tell me. How has your friend KT been?"_

_"Weird." I said again not knowing why I was talking to some random girl._

_"Weird how? Has she been cranky, moody, distant?" she asked picking up the lipstick._

_"Yeah…" I said wondering where this was going._

_"Have you noticed if she has been wearing any new jewelry? Maybe a necklace?" she asked taking the cap off the lipstick and studying the color. I dug deep into my memory._

_"Now that I think about yes. Wait. What are you doing!" I said. She was writing on the mirror with the lipstick._

_"Oh relax it won't last long." She said finishing up whatever she was writing, but blocking me from seeing it. "I got to go, but can I keep this lipstick? It's pretty." I blinked._

_"Uh…Sure?" I said trying to make out what she wrote._

_"Thanks! See-ya around Joy!" she said disappearing._

* * *

Whoa. Just like that I was reading my magazine again. What a weird dream. I looked over at the mirror. A chill went down my spine. There was writing on it.

_Tell Eddie I didn't kill myself –Celia_

Celia. That was the girl's name. Why did it sound so familiar though? I remembered what she said about the writing not last long and quickly took a picture with my phone. As soon as looked up from my screen the writing was gone. I looked at the picture. _Tell Eddie._

"Okay than Celia." I said out loud without thinking. I went down the stair and knocked on Fabian and Eddie's door.

"Come in." a voice called. I opened to see Eddie on his laptop. He looked up and saw me. "hey Joy whats up you look like you've seen a…" he trailed off the last word, but I knew what he meant to say. _Ghost. _

"Well I just had this dream, well I thought it was a dream about this girl writing on the mirror and when I woke up, this might sound crazy, but there was writing on the mirror so I took a picture and then it disappeared and the message mentioned you so I thought id come down here." I said and then took a breath. I expected Eddie to laugh and say some snarky comment about how girls talk fast. But he didn't. He just said.

"Can I see the picture" with an intense look on his. I handed him my phone. "Celia" he murmured. Something clicked in my brain.

"You've seen her to haven't you?" I asked he nodded.

"Twice and based on what she told me. Jerome and KT have seen her to."

"Why?" I asked. Confused by this mystery girl.

"I don't know, but you and me are going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6: Demise

Eddie's POV-

We were quiet for a while like we were expecting something to happen. Something like Celia popping up and tell us everything and wish us a happy life. If only.

"So what do we do?" Joy asked breaking the silence.

"Well what did Celia tell you in your dream?" I asked. She thought a moment.

"Well she was asking questions about KT, but weird ones like if she has been wearing jewelry lately or what her mood was like. You?"

"Well the first time she was reading a book and the second time she kept talking about not wanting something to happen again and she also told me her last name and I found an article about her online."

"Really? Can I see it?" she asked. I nodded and pulled up the article I found.

"Oh! I remember when this happened! It was during the summer but it was all over the news! They found her in the woods near here! She went to school here! I bet I could find out more about her in the school archives! I can go there right now!" she said excitedly.

"Really? That would be great! Is there anything else from the article that can help us?" I said. She shrugged and took another look at the article. Her eyes widened. "What? What is it?"

"I-It could be nothing but Celia asked if KT seemed distant lately and well…" she didn't finish because I already knew what she might be thinking…

* * *

Joy had left to do some research leaving me in my own little think bubble. Why had Celia felt it was important to talk to KT? Why had she used the same words the article had described her with? This whole seeing a dead girl in my dreams thing was crazy enough. But maybe if I try sleeping Celia might appear and give me some answers…

* * *

_A girl with dirty-blonde hair walked into the room. I realized that I wasn't in my room I was in one of the girl's room._

_"Celia!" the girl said. Celia who was sitting on the farthest from the door looked up._

_"What do you want Megan?" Celia said annoyed. Megan. As in Megan Dawson?_

_"Where were you? You didn't come downstairs to the party at all!" Megan said very upset._

_"So? Parties are stupid!"Celia said clearly annoyed._

_"But the party was __your__ idea last year. Remember? Plus it would have been nice to have you there. You've only come out of this room to eat, use the bathroom, or go to school!" Megan said. Celia just snorted and got under the covers._

_"Just leave me alone Circus-Girl" Celia said mockingly. Megan looked shocked. The scene shifted and both girls were in bed with the lights off. Celia was suddenly awake and out of bed. She started walking towards the door weirdly._

_"Celia what are you doing?" I asked but she didn't hear me and kept walking. I noticed that she was wearing the same thing I've always seen her wear except for a weird looking necklace around her neck. Something did not feel right. I followed her out the doors of Anubis House and into the woods. Suddenly she stopped._

_"NOOO!" she moaned her head tossed back awkwardly. She moved even more weird and let out a crackly laugh._

_"YES." Said a sing-song voice that did not sound like hers. "Time for you to pay!"_

_"NOOO!" she screamed. "GET. OUT. OF. ME." She fought for control of her body._

_"Silly little Celia." Not Celia said. "This is what you get for ruining me!"_

_"But I didn't know what you were!" Real Celia's voice cried still trying to control her body._

_"Too bad." Said the Not Celia voice. "Now let's go have some fun!" Celia began walking strangely again but stopped._

_"No." Celia's voice said stronger."I am not letting you use me!" her hands went to the necklace. Dirt rocks and leaves started floating around her._

_"What are you-"started Not Celia but Real Celia's Voice cut her off._

_"Getting rid of you!" her hands started pulling on the necklace. A figure formed with some of debris. It was the shape of a taller girl. The Not Celia voice came out of it._

_"HA! You think that will get rid of me it only will-" but Celia had ripped off the necklace already and with a sudden burst of light like an explosion Celia's petite body was thrown against a tree and made a large CRACK! She fell to the ground lifeless and the dirt fell on top of her…_


End file.
